Ruckus and Roll
Ruckus and Roll is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Magic-is-cute and Kosh Naranek. Premise Saffron arranges a benefit rock and roll concert to raise money for the pound, but Kaptain Kid will do whatever he can to make the concert bomb. Plot Part One (It was morning at Holly's Puppy Pound. Saffron is seen stretching her legs.) Saffron: Ah. Today is a beautiful day. After some exercises, I greet the day! (Thinking) And the debut of Saffron's rock and roll career, starting with an electric guitar. (Tony enters with a cheerful look on his face.) Tony: Good morning, Saffy. Saffron: Good morning, Tony. Tony: I hear that you wanna start a rock concert here. Saffron: That's true and I'm sure you won't let me have a concert here at the pound. Tony: How right you are... Ha ha ha ha! Just kidding. The only thing you have to do is ask Holly and Cooler. Saffron: Well, They'll probably say no, like in most cases. (Tony sits next to Saffron and gently scratches her ears. Saffron becomes relaxed.) Tony: Saffron, You're kinda underconfident. but I'm sure they'll approve. Besides, Saffy, if I know Cooler and Holly, they'll completely understand if you're doing it to help Rusty and Lucy. Saffron: What?! Tony: Sorry, I didn't tell you that the Farm Division's income is very low. and it will be foreclosed in less than a week. Come on, Saffy, go ask Holly and Cooler. I'll watch. (Inside the Pound Building....) Holly: Sorry, Saffron, but our budget's really low and we need to save as much as possible. Saffron: So... No rock concert at the pound, right? Holly: Right. Sorry, Saffron. Cooler: In the meantime, we need you to let in new arrivals coming tomorrow. Tony: What?! (Holly and Cooler react and check outside the building. They see no one here, and close the door. Tony is hiding behind the pound's walls, sweating.) Saffron: You sure no one else can take My place? Cooler: Sorry. It's a rotation, to let in arrivals by the busload. Saffron: (goes down on Her knees.) Nooooooo.....! Cooler: Saffy? Don'cha think you're overreacting? Saffron: Sorry. I was in the moment. (Outside Saffron's Pup-house. Saffron mourns as Tony comes to Her side.) Tony: Saffron... Sorry, You didn't won't save the Farm Division with Your rock concert. I know it's not fair, but there might be a way for You to get to the Farm Division. (Thinking) Without Holly and Cooler knowing. It's gonna involve Scruffles helping you. Saffron: How? If Holly and Cooler find out-- Tony: Don't worry. I'll take the blame, the farm division and your substitute Family's important to You, right? Saffron: Tony... Thank You. (Tony hugs Saffron.) Tony: I do anything to help my pets out. no matter what. You just leave the pound at 5 AM, I'll inform Scruffles of the situation. and He'll be disguised as You. Saffron: Thank you, Tony. You're a wonderful owner. Tony: Just take note. If Cooler or the others find out, I'll inform You. (Whopper watches from behind His Puphouse.) Whopper: Saffron's... going to the Farm Division, early? (Scene to 4:40 AM, Saffron wakes up from Her bed and goes into a dressing room.) Saffron: Ok. in case someone heard Me and Tone's conversation... (packs up Her Sunglasses, a Leather Jacket, a Gray Shirt with a Dog Skull and Crossbones, Brown Pants, and Green Gloves.) By foot, I'll get to the Farm Division at 6 AM. (Tony is seen watching Saffron leave the Pound.) Tony: Good Luck, Saffron. I know you can do it. You are Lucy and Rusty's last hope... (In Katrina's House, a Shadow is watching Saffron Leave, and the shadow turns out to be Brattina.) Brattina: Wait until cousin Kid gets a load of this! (Back at Saffron's puphouse, Scruffles, disguised as Saffron, enters.) Scruffles: The things I do for my girlfriend. Saffron's Voice: I'll make it up to You, once Your task is done. and it's a Moonlight Dinner at the Farm division. (Scruffles blushes as He sighs soothingly.) Scruffles: But, I must do what I must do. (At 6:36 AM, Inside Whopper's Pup-house, Whopper abruptly wakes up.) Whopper: Wait! Saffron only goes to the Farm Division on Weekends. (Runs out of the Pup house and bumps into Scruffles.) Ow! sorry, I didn't-- (Sees Scruffles disguised as Saffron.) Oh! Sorry, Saffy. I thought I'd let You know that Tomorrow's Wednesday, not on a Weekend. Why are You up so early? Scruffles: Oh. I was needing a drink of water. (Thinking) I have to make sure Whopper doesn't get suspicious. otherwise, Saffron's plan will be ruined. Be safe, my sweetheart. (At 5:55 AM, Saffron is nearing the Farm Division) Saffron: There it is! Sigh. Even If I do succeed on reaching the division, I don't think Grandpa or Grandma will let Me have a rock concert. I've seen the cartoons. Adults can't stand Rock and Roll. and if Cooler and the others get wise... (Sees Rusty coming out of the Barn.) Well, Here goes. Grandpa Russell! Hello! Rusty: (Depressed) Hello, Saffron. It's Wednesday. so, why are You here? Saffron: Well, two reasons. One, I try to help You with Your income. You'll probably say "No", but, Two. I'm hoping to have a Rock and Roll Festival, here in the farm division. Rusty: Well, if it takes saving my division from being foreclosed, then I accept. Saffron: I'm sorry, You have to go through the anguish of hearing loud rock and roll for Three days. (gives Rusty a Harmonica.) Rusty: A Harmonica? Saffron: Yep. Rusty: I have a good question: Who else are you going to need to play the other instruments? Saffron: Is anyone in your clan a Pianist? (puts down Her electronic keyboard) Rusty: To be honest, no. Saffron: No? well, Where's Grandma Lucille? Rusty: She's helping Alan preparing breakfast at the kitchen. The kids are in the barn. Saffron: Fortunately, I still have the Portable TV and some of My belongings from the future to make this concert showy. Rusty: I see that. I told Your owner Tony about our financial situation. Saffron: Ah. and just so no one will get bored, imagine these fun games. A Tantalizing Tongue Twister right here. (Points at a spot.) a Slew of Music instruments over there, and the player must play each one until a sound is heard. Rusty: Interesting. Saffron: perhaps, a table with Your pups representing the jury, and there'd be A Bully Dog in the Plaintiff spot, and a Kitten in the Defendant. like feed them their favorite dog treats in favor of the defendant. Don't you think so, Grandpa Rusty? Rusty: Well, kinda. Saffron: A simple No would have been fine. Maybe a contestant could do a sales pitch in trying to sell a jalopy? He or She could try to sell it, until a guy in a Gorilla Suit buys it for a dollar. Rusty: So, Saffron, at what time will we start the concert? Saffron: Hmm. 7 AM Tomorrow. and don't worry. (works on the stage as Todd Rundgren's Instrumental version of "It Wouldn't have made any Difference" plays.) Of course it won't hurt to practice. Rusty: Well, Luck favors the prepared. (Rusty comes to the farmhouse as watches the sky as Lucy comes to His side.) Saffron: Yes. (Sings to the song.) Do You... Remember... a pup from the future... When I came here to the past, and You seem surprised that's for sure... (flashbacks race inside Her mind as the song continues, composed of Saffron's head being tussled softly by Her first owner, Saffron cleaning trash from the gymnasium, Saffron sorrowing at Her first owner's funeral. The flashbacks end as Rusty is seen saddened by the song. Lucy comforts Him by placing Her paw on His shoulder as They look at the blue sky and flashbacks flash in Their minds.) Saffron: (Singing) If it wouldn't make any difference, taking "No" for an answer... (In Rusty's Mind, flashbacks of Saffron meeting Rusty and Lucy, Saffron disguised as a Doctor meeting Rusty and Lucy as Puppies, Saffron looking at Her hand-held TV as Rusty and Lucy's pups look at it.) If it wouldn't make any difference, when It's the final word... (A flashback of Tony hugging Saffron after saving her life can be seen.) Tony's Voice: You're too cute to be punished... (Another flashback of Gamma sharing a taffy apple with Saffron is shown.) Gamma's Voice: I'm sorry about your loss... (Flashback Ends.) Rusty: She went through so much... Lucy: Yes... but She's kind-hearted. (In Lucy's Mind, Flashbacks of the Saffron using the Mind-Vision, and on a TV Screen, Rusty and Lucy see themselves as Puppies dancing on an Ice Pond. Rusty and Lucy start to shed tears of joy. then on the screen, Puppy Lucy and Puppy Rusty spin so fast, They become penguins, and continue dancing, then they become snow foxes, then at a forest, They become Cats. as they playfully chase each other.) Lucy: (Laughs softly.) only in Saffron's mind. (In another flashback, Tony is showing Saffron a new PoundRaizer outfit.) Tony: Do you like this one? Catgut made it himself to replace the damaged helmet. Saffron: I love it! Thank you! You're the best! (Saffron puts on the helmet and the flashback ends as the song winds down.) Lucy: I assume Tony is such a wonderful owner to You, Saffron? Saffron: Yes, Grandma. with such a variety of clans to be born into, (Closes Her Eyes.) Those that sing every word in their lives, Those obsessed with Cartoons, Those that are Mad Scientists, Those that are bookish. but A Clan of Quiet Farmers like You? It's perfect. Lucy: That speech you made. (laughs softly.) Was that from a cartoon you saw? Saffron: Not really. I made that up. Lucy: By the way, how are Tony and Scruffles doing? Saffron: They're doing very good. Thanks for asking. (Thinking) I'm only hoping they'll buy me enough time. Lucy: You're welcome, Saffron. (Back at the pound, Scruffles still disguised as Saffron is letting new pups as Tony, standing with Scruffles, is concerned about Saffron, Rusty and Lucy.) Tony: (Whispering to Scruffles) Good thing nobody found out you weren't Saffy, Scruffy. But We need to buy Saffron more time. Nose Marie: Saffron? You're doing quite well letting in the new arrivals. I'm thinking about letting You come to the Farm Division tomorrow. Scruffles: (in girly voice) That sounds cool. (Does Saffron's pose) Word. Nose Marie: Since I heard that You wanted to help out Your clan at the Farm Division, I'd like to help You. somehow. Tony: That's great, Nose Marie. (Carrie enters.) Tony: (Smiling) Hi, Carrie! Carrie: Mama, Uncle Tony, Dumbo and Beamer are fighting again. Tony: I was afraid that would happen. Hang on, Saffy, I'll be right back. (Tony and Nose Marie leave. Carrie looks at Scruffles.) Scruffles: Hmm. Ah. Carrie? Carrie: Yes? Scruffles: One moment. (writes down something on two pieces of paper and gives them to Carrie.) You can give them to Beamy and Dumbo. Carrie: Ok. (Carrie notices Scruffles' feet.) Carrie: Did you grow out some of Your claws? Well... (goes to where Beamer and Dumbo is.) Hold it! Beamer: What is it, Carrie? (Carrie gives Beamer a piece of paper that says "Two Demerits for fighting", and gives another to Dumbo.) Tony: Carrie's right. You two need to stop fighting. Now, why are You doing this? Beamer: He got mud on my derby! Dumbo: He stomped on my foot! Scruffles: Control yourselves, or I'll double your demerits! (Beamer and Dumbo react surprisedly and stop fighting.) Dumbo and Beamer: (Sadly) Yes, Saffron. Nose Marie: Wow. You... halted their fighting. but We don't use demerits in the pound. Scruffles: Well, I checked the rulebook and-- Nose Marie: Oh. good point. I'll add that rule "No Demerits". Thank You, Saffron. Scruffles: You're welcome. (Tony and Scruffles walk back to Saffron's puphouse.) Tony: Excellent. Nobody suspected a thing. But We can't be too careless. remember that. (Scruffles nods and goes into Saffron's Pup house.) (Outside the Pound, Kaptain Kid is hiding behind a car.) Kid: Once I deal with that traitorous Dog, wherever she is, I'll make everyone in the pound feel true anguish and sorrow. (Laughs evilly as He goes off on His own.) I am so darned brilliant! Part Two (Back at Rusty and Lucy's farm, Saffron is stretching as she tunes her guitar.) Saffron: Uh-huh. 12 PM. with the completion of the stage which took all night, and with 20 Hours until the concert, I had plenty of sleep, and help the Farm Division Pups with practice. (To Rusty and Lucy) I don't expect everyone to practice day and night in preparation for the concert.... (plays the keyboard as she sings.) No Ma-tter Where We go, What We do, and Who We Were, We'll be there, beyond compare, in the air... (finishes playing the keyboard.) (Lucy and Rusty clap.) Lucy: Magnificent, Saffron! Rusty: Wonderful, Saffron. Saffron: Thank You, Grandpa. Grandma. but I wonder How Your kids are doing with their respective instruments? Rusty: But do the kids have bright futures? Saffron: Some futures are best left unsaid, it'd spoil the surprise that they await. Lucy: She's right, Rusty. Saffron: I am? Lucy: Certainly. The Future isn't set in stone. Saffron: Grandma... (Thinking) If You only knew what Your Pups' Futures would be... (In Her thoughts, Saffron encounters Candy as a Beekeeper, Andy as a novelist, Mandy as a Mushroom forager, Randy as an Astrologist, Sandy as a Photographer, Tandy as an Event Planner, and Brandy as a Balloonist as Saffron gives them a long high-five. The thoughts end.) Saffron: Your pups will have the time of their lives in the future. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Rusty and Lucy